Ca ne te fait rien ?
by aylala
Summary: [OS] Tonks est chamboulée par la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas envie de rester seule. Elle cherche un peu de compagnie et se rend donc au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais Remus y est aussi...


**Note : **Il serait bien prétentieux de ma part (et surtout bien incorrect...) de vous laisser croire que les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent... Ils sont tous sortis de la merveilleuse imagination de J.K Rowling, et je ne fais que les emprunter !

Bonne lecture

**Ca ne te fait rien ?**

En silence, Tonks marchait dans les rues de Londres. Elle marchait droit devant elle sans réfléchir, surtout elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Albus Dumbledore était mort. Un frisson la gagna. Elle secoua violemment la tête et hâta le pas. C'était impossible, à ses yeux le professeur Dumbledore était invincible, il ne pouvait pas avoir succombé. Quelques larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, elle les sécha d'un revers de la main. Ses pas la guidaient instinctivement jusqu'à l'immeuble qui accueillait son petit appartement. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa toujours en silence. Il était tard dans la nuit, la tristesse avait enserré son cœur, et elle se trouvait devant son minuscule et ridicule chez elle, seule. Non ! Ce soir, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Sans réfléchir, elle transplana aussitôt, effrayant un chat qui passait par là.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle sentit un peu d'espoir renaître en elle. Il y avait de la lumière, elle aurait donc un peu de compagnie en cette morbide soirée. Elle prit une très grande inspiration et entra dans la demeure. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine et y entra. Assis autour de la grande table, les visages défaits et les regards tristes, Arthur, Molly et Fleur buvaient de grandes tasses de thé.

« Bonsoir » souffla Tonks bien qu'ils se soient déjà vus dans la soirée, à Poudlard.

L'étau de son cœur se resserra.

« Bonsoir Tonks chérie » murmura Molly en esquissant un sourire.

La jeune femme nota que Fleur la regardait bizarrement, mais elle préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter. Elle prit place en face d'Arthur et Molly fit apparaître devant elle une grande tasse fumante.

« Tiens, bois » lança-t-elle d'un air bienveillant.

« Je ne me sentais pas la force de rester toute seule chez moi » expliqua Tonks avant de prendre une longue gorgée de liquide brûlant.

« Je te comprends » assura Molly « Nous sommes venus nous installer ici… C'est plus près de Poudlard… Pour Bill »

Des larmes naquirent dans son regard et Arthur prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne en signe de réconfort. Discrètement, Tonks jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fleur qui semblait sereine malgré tout. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais eu pour la fiancée de Bill une quelconque affection, Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'elle l'avait agréablement surprise en leur assurant à tous qu'elle aimait Bill et que rien, pas même la morsure d'un loup-garou ne l'empêcherait de devenir sa femme. Elle soupira. Elle aussi avait assuré à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle se fichait complètement de sa condition, mais comme à chaque fois, Remus ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Tu pourras t'installer dans la chambre du fond » murmura alors Molly, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Tonks se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Nous serons dans celle du bas, Fleur prendra la chambre qui donne sur la rue puisque Remus s'est enfermé dans cette qui donne sur le jardin… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta alors.

« Remus est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui chérie, il est là. Et je voulais te dire de ne pas baisser les bras, il… »

« Molly ! » la coupa-t-elle alors « Pas ce soir… »

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers sa tasse. Elle ne voulait pas subir les regards compatissant de la matriarche. Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux un long moment, puis Fleur déclara qu'elle avait sommeil et prit congé. Molly et Arthur la suivirent de près et Tonks se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule.

Remus était là. La jeune femme se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la table, elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle réagisse. C'était décidé. Ce soir, elle se donnait sa dernière chance de pouvoir le séduire. Si, comme à son habitude, il la repoussait, elle tirerait définitivement un trait sur lui.

Il fallait qu'elle le voit, mais comment ? Si elle allait frappé à sa porte en lui demandant d'ouvrir, il refuserait, elle le savait. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'infirmerie, pas après qu'elle ait avoué devant tout le monde l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle se mit à réfléchir, elle n'était tout de même pas Auror pour rien. Comment faire en sorte que Remus accepte de la faire entrer dans sa chambre ? Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce tout en cherchant un stratagème quand de longs cheveux blonds argentés, de grands yeux bleu foncés et des dents blanches et parfaitement régulières lui apparurent soudainement comme un flash. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et cligna des yeux, en un instant, la transformation fut terminée. Elle se rendit dans le couloir et se posta devant le miroir. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de Fleur à la place de son reflet, même fatiguée, elle arrivait à des résultats impressionnants. Elle monta alors sans bruits les escaliers qui menait à l'étage et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre de Remus. Ce fut une fois devant la porte que son courage se mit à faiblir, mais se ressaisissant, elle frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte. Rien ne se produisit. Elle attendit un court instant et insista, mais il ne se passa toujours rien. Alors, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se souvenir de l'accent de la jeune française, elle chuchota.

« Monsieur Lupin ? Ouvrez moi, c'est moi Fleur… Je voudrais vous parler… de Bill »

Tonks croisa alors les doigts et espéra très fort que cela allait marcher. Elle attendit quelques secondes et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Elle s'éloigna de la porte, tenta le plus possible de prendre la même attitude que Fleur et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Remus, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et les traits tirés, esquissa tout de même un léger sourire en la voyant. Tonks en fut jalouse. Il ne lui souriait jamais à elle.

« Entrez » murmura-t-il simplement.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et referma la porte.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez vous » lança-t-il en désignant un fauteuil posé près de la fenêtre.

« Je préfère rester debout » murmura Tonks

« Comme vous voulez » souffla Remus en allant s'asseoir sur son lit « Vous voulez que nous discutions de Bill, c'est bien ça ? »

« Non » répondit Tonks en le fixant bien dans les yeux

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-il

Alors, fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils, elle repris sa forme « originelle ».

« Tonks ! » soupira-t-il d'un air las avant de cacher son visage de ses mains « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il soupira de plus belle.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi de l'amour totalement irresponsable que tu me portes ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Tonks ! Nous en avons parlé des millions de fois et ma réponse est toujours la même. Il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi ! Jamais »

Le cœur de Tonks se déchira une nouvelle fois mais garda bonne contenance. Il lui faisait mal, il le savait. Il croyait que c'était pour son bien, mais il se trompait lourdement. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle comptait plus pour lui que ce qu'il croyait.

« Je ne suis pas venu de te renouveler mes avances Remus » mentit-elle sans ciller.

Elle fut contente de le voir sursauter légèrement, il avait l'air un peu déçu, mais ce fut une expression si fugace qu'elle préféra ne pas se réjouir trop vite.

« Alors que fait-tu là ? » demanda Remus en se redressant un peu.

« Je suis venue te dire que j'ai décidé de tourner la page, de ne plus chercher à te séduire » continua-t-elle d'une voix décidé.

« J'en suis ravi, vraiment »

Il n'était pas sincère, elle le savait, elle le sentait, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

« J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi »

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle le vit se raidir et ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais se reprit aussitôt et resta muet, se contentant de la fixer.

« Et puis, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi et je suis venue m'excuser »ajouta-t-elle doucement, comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le loup-garou, visiblement étonné par cette révélation.

« Et bien voilà, ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que… que je te dis que je ne penses qu'à toi, que tu hantes mes pensées et que je ne suis qu'à toi »

Elle le vit bouger un peu, visiblement peu à l'aise

« Mais voilà » reprit-elle « Je t'ai mentit. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai… j'ai eu une courte liaison avec un autre homme »

Cette fois, elle le vit se redresser clairement et passer sa main sur sa nuque d'un geste compulsif.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.

Elle dû prendre sur elle pour s'empêcher de sourire largement et continua son mensonge sans scrupule.

« Oui, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Tu m'avais encore une fois rejetée et je n'étais pas en forme. Il était là, il rendait visite à sa famille pour quelques jours, je le connaissais un peu depuis Poudlard. Il m'a écouté, on était seuls chez lui et une chose en entraînant une autre… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle observait attentivement Remus qui s'obstinait à contempler la fenêtre. Elle remarqua que sa respiration était plus rapide, comme s'il était en colère ou jaloux. Le cœur de la jeune femme commença à battre un peu plus vite à son tour. Elle devait continuer.

« Qui ? » demanda alors Remus d'une voix trop rauque pour exprimer de la simple curiosité.

« Charly Weasley, mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien à sa mère, il voulait que personne ne soit au courant »

Il grogna un « oui » agacé. Puis il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna vers elle en souriant, bien que son regard se soit assombri.

« C'est très bien. Charly est un type bien exactement le genre d'homme qu'il te faut » murmura-t-il

« Merci, je voulais te le dire. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligée » lança-t-il un peu sèchement

« Je sais, mais je voulais être honnête envers toi » répondit-elle consciente qu'elle était en train de lui mentir.

« Merci » grogna-t-il alors « Tu comptes… le revoir »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas, je pensais que je pourrais toujours te convaincre, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, alors… »

« Tu as raison, lance toi ! » répondit-il en essayant d'esquisser un sourire qui s'apparenta pourtant plus à une grimace.

« Je voulais être sure que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que ça ne te ferais rien. »

Ca y est, le plan qu'elle avait monté juste avant de frapper à sa porte était bien engagé, il ne lui restait plus que la partie la plus délicate.

« Non, ça ne me fait rien » lui assura Remus en détournant son regard « Au contraire »

« Ah, ça ne te fait rien que savoir que ce soir là, on a discuter un long moment devant sa maison, qu'il m'a prit la main et qu'il m'a tendrement sourit »

Il resta immobile

« Ca ne te fait rien de savoir qu'ensuite, il s'est rapproché de moi, qu'il a glissé un de ses bras puissants autour de ma taille et qu'il m'a rapproché de lui »

Remus commença à s'agiter un peu

« Ca ne te fait rien de savoir qu'ensuite, il a très doucement approché ses lèvres des miennes et qu'il m'a embrassé. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Ca ne te fais rien de savoir qu'il m'a ensuite emmené dans sa chambre et qu'il en a refermé la porte à clé »

Remus s'agitait de plus en plus, luttant visiblement contre lui-même pour ne pas parler

« Ca ne te fais rien de savoir qu'ensuite nous nous sommes lentement déshabillés et qu'il m'a vue entièrement nue, et qu'il m'a dit que j'étais belle » continua-t-elle à mentir.

Remus joignit alors ses deux mains et les posa sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

« Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que nous avons fait l'amour tous les deux et qu'il a longuement caresser mon corps frémissant… »

« ARRETE ! »

Remus s'était levé d'un bond et avait hurlé. Il se retourna vers elle, la respiration saccadée et l'air furieux. Mais il ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi ravie de le voir dans un tel état.

« POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! » s'écria-t-il alors en lui prenant le bras d'un geste vif

« Je croyais que ça ne te faisais rien ! » déclara-t-elle simplement, la voix un peu tremblante.

Il se mit alors à grogner et sans que la jeune femme n'ai le temps de s'en rende compte, il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise elle le laissa faire, mais bientôt, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa également passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, mais Remus garda le bras de la jeune fille dans sa main.

La respiration de Tonks étaient saccadé, son cœur battait à tout rompre manquant de faire exploser sa poitrine. Il l'avait embrassé ! C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé le premier.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il alors d'une toute petite voix

« Tu es jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement

« Oui et je ne devrais pas ! » grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Tonks s'accrocha alors désespérément à lui et sentit qu'il lâchait son bras pour pouvoir encercler sa taille et la serrer très fort contre lui. Elle connut alors un sentiment de bonheur si intense qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber, mais il la retenait fermement. Il se sépara ensuite d'elle, s'éloigna un peu en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. Tonks s'attendit alors à ce qu'il la chasse de sa chambre et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter encore ! Pas maintenant qu'il venait de l'embrasser.

« Viens » souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'entraîna alors hors de sa chambre jusqu'à celle où la jeune femme était sensée dormir.

« Qu'est-ce que… » demanda-t-elle, mais elle fut couper par le doigt qu'il posa sur ses lèvres

« Ma chambre est juste au dessus de celle de Molly et Arthur » expliqua-t-il rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Tonks.

Il l'attira à l'intérieur et referma très soigneusement la porte, puis il la prit à nouveau entre ses bras. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en l'entraînant vers le grand lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tonks souriait. Elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Etre dans les bras de Remus était encore plus exquis que tout ce qu'elle avait osé imaginé jusque là. Elle se retourna dans le lit, prête à se blottir contre cet homme qu'elle aimait tant mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un espace vide et froid. Elle se redressa rapidement et regarda tout autour d'elle dans la pièce. Aucune trace de Remus. Indifférente à sa nudité, elle se leva et parcourut la pièce de long en large à la recherche du moindre indice mais rien. Rien ne prouvait que Remus ait passé la nuit avec elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et attrapa un oreiller qu'elle serra très fort contre elle. Devenait-elle folle ? Etait-elle à se point amoureuse de cet homme qu'elle en était venu à imaginer la somptueuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle grogna. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu inventer cela de toute pièce, cela lui avait semblé tellement beau, tellement réel. Elle se sentait tellement bien en se réveillant, sereine et comblée ! Tout cela n'avait pas pu n'être qu'un rêve. Bien décidé à faire la lumière sur cette affaire, elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine.

Occupée aux fourneaux, Molly se retourna et l'accueillt d'un sourire.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en posant une pile de crêpes devant Tonks

« Je ne sais pas » murmura honnêtement la jeune fille

« Tu as pourtant dormi longtemps ce matin… »

« J'étais fatiguée »

A cet instant, Remus entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour » lança-t-il simplement

Tonks leva rapidement les yeux vers lui mais il sembla l'ignorer. Il se dirigea directement vers Molly.

« Je pars à Poudlard, Minerva voudrait me voir. Je rentrerais ce soir pour dîner »

« D'accord, nous n'allons pas tarder non plus à y aller pour voir Bill »

« Très bien à ce soir dans ce cas »

Puis il quitta la pièce sans adresser un simple regard à Tonks qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fit semblant de bailler pour expliquer la brillance de ses yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut dans sa chambre. De rage, elle fouilla partout à la rechercher de n'importe quoi qui puisse lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle se glissa sous le lit, à la recherche ne serait-ce que d'une simple chaussette mais, elle ne trouva rien. Déboussolée, elle s'écroula sur le lit en pleurant. Folle, elle devenait folle. Elle attira un oreiller à elle se blottit contre lui. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et se redressa d'un bond. Son odeur ! L'oreiller portait encore son odeur à lui ! Il avait donc bien passé la nuit avec elle. Mais la joie immense que lui apporta cette constatation fit rapidement place à une immense déception.

Ainsi, Remus avait passé la nuit avec elle et il l'avait abandonné eu petit matin sans lui laisser le moindre mot et l'ignorant superbement après. Quel genre d'homme était-il donc ? Etait-il comme ces odieux personnages qui se contentait de passé une nuit de plaisir avant d'abandonner leur partenaire ? Elle jeta l'oreiller au milieu de la pièce. Il aurait au moins pu lui sourire, lui adressé le moindre regard ! Elle se sentait désespérément mal. Pour elle, cette nuit avait été très spéciale alors que visiblement pour lui cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. D'un geste vif, elle sécha ses larmes.

« Tonks chérie ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda à travers la porte la voix de Molly

« Oui » répondit-elle

« Je comprends que se soit dur pour toi, surtout après ce que tu lui as dit à Poudlard hier, mais… »

« Molly, s'il te plait, ne parlons pas de ça ! » lança-t-elle un peu énervée

« Comme tu veux. » murmura Molly d'une voix douce « Nous partons pour Poudlard, tu restes là ? »

« Oui, je vais me reposer un peu » déclara la jeune femme

« Très bien »

Tonks l'entendit alors s'éloigner et se remit à pleurer.

Elle passa une horrible journée. Après avoir pleurer tout son saoul, Tonks alla prendre une très longue douche froide et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait envie de rien faire et resta toute la journée assise à fixer le vide. Elle ne descendit même pas lorsqu'elle entendit Molly, Arthur et Fleur étaient rentés. A l'heure du dîner, Molly l'appela mais elle ne descendit pas. Elle voulait être seule. Personne n'insista. Elle s'endormit alors pour ne plus avoir à penser.

Elle fut réveillée de très bonne heure le lendemain matin par de douloureuses crampes d'estomac. Se souvenant qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille, elle s'habilla et se rendit dans la cuisine. Molly était déjà levée et déjeunait avec Arthur qui n'allait pas tarder à partir pour le Ministère.

« Tu ne travailles pas en ce moment ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Non, c'est ma semaine de vacances » marmonna-t-elle en mordant violemment dans un toast.

« Remus nous a appris que le professeur Dumbledore serait enterré à Poudlard demain » lança Molly en s'installant en face d'elle.

« C'est bien qu'il soit enterré là-bas » répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas souvent pensé au décès du professeur Dumbledore depuis se fameux soir. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Remus et la manière cruelle qu'il avait de la faire souffrir.

« Oui, il mérite que sa dernière volonté soit respectée. » murmura Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

Arthur passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la serra un moment.

« Au fait, comment va Bill ? » demanda Tonks

« Mieux, mais on ne sait pas encore quelles seront les conséquences de sa morsure » soupira Molly « Fleur retourne à son chevet aujourd'hui… Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais trompé sur elle. Elle l'aime vraiment »

Tonks soupira et termina en silence son petit déjeuner. Arthur quitta le Quartier Général pour se rendre au Ministère et Molly déclara qu'elle allait passé la journée au Terrier pour faire un peu de ménage. Une fois seule, Tonks se sentit d'une humeur encore plus morose. Elle termina la vaisselle du petit déjeuner en brisant une assiette et en s'entaillant la main. Elle poussa un énorme juron.

« Et bien ! » s'exclama une voix amusée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Fleur.

« Salut ! » lança Tonks qui tenait de son autre main, sa main ensanglantée.

D'un geste, Fleur fit apparaître une trousse de secours.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la main blessée dans la sienne.

Tonks grogna mais la laissa faire. Fleur désinfecta la plaie et banda la main très soigneusement.

« Merci » souffla Tonks

« De rien, j'ai l'habitude, depuis deux jours que je m'occupe de Bill »

« Je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé… » murmura Tonks

« Moi aussi… » soupira Fleur « Mais même blessé, il n'en reste pas moins le garçon dont je suis amoureuse »

Tonks préféra garder le silence.

« Tu sais » continua Fleur « Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Bill et le fait que je désire plus que tout me marier avec lui malgré cela va faire réfléchir monsieur Lupin »

« J'en doute » soupira Tonks

« Pas moi » décréta la jeune française en se levant « Bon, et bien je m'en vais retrouver mon fiancé. Bonne journée »

« Bonne journée » soupira Tonks en la regardant s'éloigner.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, ses noires pensées l'assaillirent. La journée s'annonçait aussi morose que la précédente. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa main blessée et soupira. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Remus pourrait s'intéresser à elle ? Elle était trop maladroite, elle agissait sans réfléchir, elle n'était qu'une idiote ! Elle ne représentait pour lui qu'une simple fille ! Une simple fille avec qui il avait eut une aventure, fin de l'histoire. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, bien décidé à tout faire désormais pour rayer Remus Lupin de sa mémoire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Molly ou de Fleur elle ne se leva pas et n'accorda même pas un regard à la personne qui entra dans la pièce.

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

Tonks sursauta. C'était lui. Elle se retourna un peu tremblante et l'observa un moment avec attention. Il était grave.

« Je t'écoutes » parvint-elle à articuler au prix d'un suprême effort.

« Ca t'arrives souvent de t'enfermer toute une journée dans ta chambre en refusant d'en sortir ? » demanda-t-il alors

« Si tu veux parler d'hier, je… »

« Bien sur que je veux parler d'hier ! Quand je suis rentré de Poudlard, Molly m'a dit que tu t'étais enfermée dans ta chambre après mon départ et tu n'es pas venu dîner »

« Je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde » déclara-t-elle

« Et bien moi j'avais envie de te voir ! » répondit-il alors.

Tonks tressaillit. Il avait voulu la voir. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle se mit à se maudire elle-même de ne pas réussir à s'en tenir à sa résolution de l'oublier. Elle continua alors à le fixer sans rien dire.

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête » lança-t-il alors en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le suivit du regard et il vint s'asseoir sur la table basse du salon, de façon à se retrouver pile en face d'elle.

« Charly Weasley n'est pas revenu voir sa famille depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a deux ans » souffla-t-il doucement.

Tonks eut du mal à déglutir.

« Tu m'as mentit n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air coupable.

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'aventure avec lui ? »

Elle lui fit signe que non.

« Ni avec lui, ni avec un autre depuis que tu t'es mis dans ta petite tête de linotte que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? »

Tonks continuant à faire non de la tête.

« Tant mieux ! » déclara alors Remus en souriant.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Que voulait-il dire par tant mieux ?

« Que … » commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de Remus sur les siennes.

« Je veux que ne sois qu'à moi… Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu ais pu te donner à un autre homme alors que tu m'aimes » souffla-t-il

« Parce que… ? » demanda malicieusement la jeune femme en glissant ses bras derrière la nuque de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

« Parce que j'aurais été furieusement jaloux tout comme je l'ai été quand j'ai cru que toi et Charly vous… »

« Chut… » souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Elle sentit alors qu'il la prenait par la taille et la fit se lever. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna à l'étage sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il les emmena dans la chambre de la jeune femme et referma la porte.

« Je rêve de cet instant depuis deux jours » souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu attendu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré hier ? »

« Je voulais confirmer mes soupçons, je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre toi et le fils Weasley ! » répondit-il avant de parsemer son cou de tous petits baisers.

Tonks s'écarta alors de lui.

« Tu savais que je te mentais ? » murmura-t-elle essoufflée

« J'en étais presque sur ! » répondit-il avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

« Mais… »

« Tonks, tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? » demanda-t-il alors en entreprenant d'enlever le jean de la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et l'attira jusqu'à son lit.

Blottie contre Remus, Tonks souriait largement. Il dormait encore et elle ne se laissait pas de le regarder. Elle était heureuse. Elle entreprit de le réveiller. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il grogna doucement, cela l'amusa. Elle embrassa alors consciencieusement chaque parcelle de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Coucou » souffla-t-elle doucement

« Coucou » répéta-t-il en glissant son bras sur sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui.

Tonks, les joues un peu plus roses que d'ordinaire le regarda amoureusement. Ils avaient passés la journée ensemble, ne quittant la chambre qu'aux environs de midi pour grignoter quelques biscuits avant de remonter dans la chambre de la jeune fille rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en se tournant autour.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda doucement Remus en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de Tonks qui en frémit.

« Près de 20h00 » répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure après avoir observer son réveil.

« Il serait peut-être temps de refaire une apparition en publique » marmonna Remus en s'étirant

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur son torse.

« Tu as raison, restons encore un peu ici » murmura Remus en laissant courir ses doigts le loin du dos de la jeune femme, s'amusant des frissons qu'il provoquait.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter.

« Tonks ? » demanda Fleur à travers la porte « Tonks, tu viens dîner ? »

« Elle n'a pas faim ! » répondit Remus à sa place en souriant

« Remus ! » s'indigna la jeune femme en se redressant, un peu gênée

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors Fleur, d'un air très amusé, toujours derrière la porte « Je vois ! Je vais vous laisser tranquille et dire à Molly que vous n'avez pas faim ! Bonne soirée !»

Tonks, plus rougissante que jamais entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« C'est malin ! » grogna-t-elle

« Quoi ? » s'amusa Remus

« Tout le monde va être au courant que toi et moi on… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que toi et moi nous nous sommes trouvé ? » demanda Remus

« Si, c'est juste que… Remus, toi et moi, c'est sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pardon ? » demanda le jeune homme en se redressant

« Je veux dire… Tu comptes vraiment être avec moi, où je ne suis qu'une aventure passagère pour toi ? Parce que après l'autre nuit qu'on a passer tous les deux, tu es parti comme un voleur alors… »

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa les draps avec attention.

« Je me suis très mal conduit avec toi à ce moment là » murmura Remus en posant sa main sur sa joue « J'aurais dû te dire que j'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse, j'aurais dû te montrer un peu plus d'affection, mais… J'étais tellement hanté par ce que tu m'avais dit à propose de Charly que… »

Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda droit dans les yeux

« S'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour que ce garçon soit amoureux de toi, j'aurais céder ma place. Il est jeune, il est sain, il a un métier. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Mais je me suis vite aperçut que tu m'avais mentit et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je m'en veux d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à moi, mais je sais maintenant que je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés ce soir. Et je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir avec un autre. Je veux vivre plus qu'une aventure avec toi. Je t'aime»

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« J'avais cru le comprendre, depuis le temps que tu me le dis ! » s'amusa-t-il

« Et toi, depuis le temps que tu me fais languir ! Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir ! »

Remus éclata d'un petit rire discret et la jeune femme l'imita rapidement.

« J'aime te voir rire » souffla Remus en caressant ses long cheveux qui arborait une teinte souris assez morne « Tu es tellement belle quand tu es joyeuse »

Tonks le regarda en souriant, fronça les sourcils et ses cheveux devinrent courts et rose chewing-gum.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa et l'embrassa. Tonks se mit à sourire, désormais, elle se promènerait sur le chemin de la vie, main dans la main avec Remus.

8


End file.
